The Beauty Inside
by Lolagemeow
Summary: Indy, Marion and Mutt are arrested on suspicion of assisting Irina Spalko on the crystal skull mission. A day later Irina Spalko is thrown into the cell with them. Will they ever forgive her for what she's done?
1. Arrest

Chapter 1

"What? But we didn't do anything! We di-" Indy was cut off by an FBI officer.

"Just get in the car please!" He yelled. Indy, Marion and Mutt scowled at him but got in the car anyway.

"What have you done now Indy?" Marion cried.

"I haven't done anything!" He cried.

"Yeah of course" Marion said.

"Look, we are being arrested here, could you two pleases stop arguing for once!" Mutt pleaded.

"Yeah, listen to him for once!" Indy said. Marion huffed but stopped shouting. They were driven to the FBI headquarters where they were sat down.

"So Henry Walton Jones, you have committed a very serious offence" The officer said.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"You assisted Colonel Doctor Irina Spalko on the crystal skull mission, a mission that would have destroyed our country" The officer said.

"I did no such thing!" Indy yelled.

"Whatever, you are being charged along with your wife and your son here, put them in cell number nine!" The officer called to another officer. They were handcuffed and taken to the cell. There were three beds in it and nothing else. Indy went over an made himself comfortable on one of them.

"So you are just going to sit there and do nothing?" Marion cried.

"Well, what can we do? It looks like we're gonna be in here for a while so I suggest you do the same" Indy said.

"This is ridiculous" Mutt sighed, getting comfortable on one of the other beds. An hour later, some food, water and a pack of cards were put in the cell. They ate and drank and passed the time by playing cards.

"Why would we have helped that bitch?" Mutt sighed to himself.

"That's what I'd like to know" Marion said.

"All I did was help her locate the crate and I might have helped her find the location of Akator but she threatened to kill my friends so what else am I gonna do? I would have been charged with letting her kill innocent people then! Next time I see that horrible, ugly cow I am going to give her a taste of her own medicine!" Indy cried.

"I'll join in!" Mutt said.

"Count me in!" Marion said.

"If she's gonna ruin our lives, we'll ruin hers!" Mutt cried.

"Yeah!" Indy said.

"It's getting late, I'm going to bed" Marion yawned. They all went to bed. The next day they were awoken early by the sound of the cell door opening.

"Get in there you bitch!" An officer yelled, shoving someone into the cell and shutting the door. It was a woman wearing Russian military fatigues. Then they realised who I was. None other than Irina Spalko.


	2. Irina

Chapter 2

Irina got up and looked at them. They gaped at her. She rested her back up against the wall and sat down on the floor. She didn't have a bed to sit on. Mutt was the first to start on her. He went up to her and kicked her in the stomach. She yelped and started coughing. He did it again. She yelped again.

"Why aren't you defending yourself? Huh?" He yelled, kicking her again.

"I-I don't want to hurt you" She uttered. Indy got up and went over to her.

"You have ruined our lives! We have been arrested because of you!" He yelled.

"I-I'm sorry" She uttered.

"Yeah! You'd better be!" He yelled. Irina looked up at him with fear in her eyes. An officer came in. He grabbed Irina violently by the arm and shoved her up against the wall. He undid her belt and took off her uniform jacket. He handed them to another officer.

"You'll enjoy this" The officer grinned, to Indy. Then he beat her. She wasn't even trying to defend herself. She was just letting him do it. As if she felt that she deserved it. Indy, Mutt and Marion watched on. Then the officer left, leaving Irina in a heap on the floor. She was shaking uncontrollably. She curled up in the corner of the cell. The FBI had found her the day before. They had charged her for endangering the U.S and had treated her a lot worse than Indy, Marion and Mutt had been treated. They'd beaten her and then shoved her in the car. She was used to it. She'd always been treated like this. There was blood running down her arms.

"Who wants to play cards?" Indy asked.

"I will" Mutt said.

"If it passes the time" Marion said. Irina didn't even bother asking them if she could play. She'd only be hit again and told to go away. She watched them. When she was at school she used to be turned away when she asked to play the playground games. She didn't think it would be any different. A tear ran down her face. Indy looked over at her. She saw him looking and immediately looked down. Some food and water was brought into the cell. There were only three bowls and glasses though. She was going to starve to death in here. Unless one of the others was kind enough to let her have something off of their plate. She doubted that, that would happen though. It was her favourite. Chicken. She loved chicken. Her mouth watered as she watched them eating. She was so hungry that her stomach rumbled.

"You hungry?" Indy asked. Irina nodded.

"You should have thought about that" Indy said. Irina looked down. They would never like her. Not after what she'd done. That night they all settled down to sleep. Irina looked around. There was nowhere for her to sleep. She curled up on the hard floor. Indy looked over at her. He could hear her weeping. It looked so uncomfortable and cold on the floor. She didn't have anything to use as a pillow or a blanket. Then he thought about what she'd done and turned over.


	3. Feelings

Chapter 3

In the middle of the night Mutt woke up. He could hear the soft sound of weeping. It was Irina. She was curled up in the corner of the cell crying. He never thought that the woman would cry. She'd seemed so tough, so unbreakable back then. Maybe this was what she was really like. All of that had been an act. His stepfather Colin had been like that when he was in the CIA. He seemed emotionless when Mutt watched him in action but when they were home he was like any other parent would be. He got out of bed and slowly tip toed over to her. She jumped as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you" She whispered.

"Hey, it's okay" He whispered. She sat up slowly. He sat down by her.

"I'm sorry for what I did in the past" She whispered, more tears flowing.

"Hey, I understand" He smiled. She nodded.

"Thank you" She whispered. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a hankie. He gently dabbed at her wounds. He looked into her eyes. Then he felt a sudden pang in his heart. He'd fallen in love with her. Mutt Williams had fallen for Irina Spalko. Irina smiled gently at him. He hugged her.

"I'm sorry for kicking you earlier, that was horrible of me" He whispered.

"Don't worry about it" She smiled. He was so handsome. She'd fallen in love with him the moment she'd seen him. She didn't think that he would ever love her though. He pulled out a chocolate bar from his jacket pocket.

"It's only for emergencies" He whispered, giving it to her.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" She asked. "Because you are a lovely woman" He whispered.

"You really think that?" She asked.

"Yes, I do" He smiled.

"Thank you" She smiled, kissing his cheek. He hugged her. She ate her chocolate bar.

"Would you like to come and sleep in my bed? I'll keep you warm" Mutt whispered.

"I'd love that more than anything" She whispered. They got up and went over to the bed.

"You can sleep on the side next to the wall, it'll be more cosy" He whispered.

"Okay, thank you" She whispered. She got in and felt Mutt slip in beside her.

"Goodnight Irina" Mutt whispered.

"Goodnight Mutt, thank you for being so kind to me" She whispered. She turned over so that she was facing him. He pulled her close and let her nuzzle into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed the top of her head. Irina wrapped her arms around his chest and snuggled in, enjoying the warm, cuddly feeling. It was almost as if she'd never felt this feeling before. She hadn't. She'd never been held close like this. She felt wanted. Something she'd never felt before. She was in love with Mutt and Mutt was in love with Irina. They just didn't know it.


	4. Hatred

Chapter 4

"What the hell are you doing in bed with her?" Indy yelled. Mutt sat up. Irina quickly went to get out of the bed.

"No, stay there, I won't let them hurt you" Mutt said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I will hurt her as much a I want to!" Indy yelled. He went to slap her.

"What the hell is going on?" A sleepy Marion murmured. Then she saw.

"Oh my god! Have you slept with her?" She screeched.

"No! Why the hell can't you just leave her alone?" Mutt yelled.

"Because of all the crap she's given us! She's a horrible, ugly worthless bitch!" Indy cried.

"No she isn't! She's a beautiful and lovely woman and I will do whatever it takes to protect her from all the crap that she's been given" Mutt said. Indy moved onto Irina.

"How dare you!" Indy yelled.

"I-I-I j-j-just-" She was cut off.

"You just what? Wanted to be fucked?" Indy yelled. Irina shook her head frantically.

"Leave her alone!" Mutt yelled. Suddenly an officer stepped in.

"What the hell is all of this racket for? I can here you from down the hallway!" He yelled.

"It's her! I found her in bed with my son!" Marion yelled. The officer looked over at Irina.

"You! Get here now!" The officer yelled. He grabbed her by the arm and shoved her up against the wall. He went to pull her top off but Mutt leapt onto him and punched him in the face.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled. Another officer stepped forward.

"Now, now, no need to act like that son" He said. He was unbelievably calm during all of this commotion.

"He was going to rape her!" Mutt yelled.

"I don't care! You don't act like that towards senior officers!" The officer said, raising his voice a little. Mutt went over to Irina and held her close.

"If anybody else touches her, there will be serious consequences!" He cried. Without another word the officers left. Irina was shaking uncontrollably in his arms.

"She's not worth protecting, she's worthless!" Indy yelled.

"No she's not! She means everything to me!" Mutt yelled.

"Yeah, of course she does" Indy muttered.

"Come here" Mutt whispered softly to Irina, leading her to the bed and kissing the top of her head gently. She was crying now.

"She doesn't have anything" Marion said.

"She has me and she will always, no matter what be able to count on me" Mutt said. She led back in bed and Mutt pulled the covers over her. He gently stroked her hair.

"Go to sleep now" He whispered to her. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, knowing that Mutt would be there for her when she woke up.


	5. Wanted

Chapter 5

"Irina, are you hungry?" Mutt whispered. Irina nodded sleepily and sat up.

"Here" He smiled, giving her some chicken. She gasped.

"Thank you!" She cried. She looked so hungry as she tucked into it.

"How long has it been since you've eaten?" He asked.

"Five days" She said.

"I can tell" He smiled. She felt his hand gently moving up and down her back. She smiled, liking the feeling. It was comforting. Indy and Marion were watching on in disgust.

"I don't know why you bother Mutt, you shouldn't have given her anything" Marion said.

"Yeah, let her starve to death, she deserves it" Indy growled. Mutt leapt up.

"Don't talk about her like that!" He cried.

"Why are you on her side anyway?" Indy yelled.

"Why can't you just learn to be nice to her?" Mutt yelled.

"You didn't answer my question!" Indy cried. Irina was watching on, shaking. She cowered away from them, worried that they were going to turn on her. Mutt saw her and held her close.

"I'm sorry to cause all this" She cried, a tear falling down her face.

"Hey, it's not you, it's them, they are just being close-minded" Mutt whispered softly. An officer stepped in.

"What do you want?" Mutt asked.

"Don't speak to me like that young man" The officer said.

"You deserve it" Mutt muttered.

"Knock it off" Indy yelled.

"We have come to a conclusion on your case, we have decided that you will not be charged with this offence because we do not have the efficient evidence to prove so, you may leave now" The officer said.

"Is Irina allowed to leave too?" Mutt asked. The officer sighed.

"No, but if you dearly want her to be allowed to leave then you must bail her out, it will cost you at least five hundred dollars" The officer said.

"I've got that money for a new bike but I'd be happy to use it to get her out of this shit hole" Mutt said.

"Okay then" The officer said.

"No! Mutt you are not using that money on that horrible worthless ugly bitch! Where is she going to go anyway?" Indy yelled.

"He's right, I don't have anywhere to go, I don't want you wasting your money on me" Irina said.

"You can come and live with us" Mutt said.

"No she can't!" Marion yelled.

"Alright then, I'll stay in here with her" Mutt said.

"What? No! Alright she can stay but if she even dares to do anything stupid she can leave!" Marion yelled.

"She's lucky! No one else will ever want her!" Indy yelled. Mutt looked into Irina's beautiful eyes.

"I want her" He smiled. Irina smiled.


	6. Comforted

Chapter 6

"We haven't got a spare room so do you mind sharing my room?" Mutt asked as he plonked her suitcase onto his bed.

"Of course not, I feel safe with you" She smiled. He smiled at her for a moment, admiring her beauty.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, no, I was just… thinking" He smiled. She giggled and helped him unpack her things.

"You can use my chest of drawers" He smiled, putting her clothes into it. When they'd finished unpacking they sat down on the bed together. It was already late and time for bed. Indy and Marion came in.

"You can sleep on the floor bitch!" Marion yelled at Irina. Irina nodded.

"Yes Mrs Jones" She uttered.

"Goodnight Mutt" They smiled and then they went to bed. Irina went and got changed into her pyjamas and then lay on the floor. Mutt got up and locked his door. He pulled back the covers and patted the empty space next to him.

"Come into the warm Irina" He whispered with a smile. Irina got up and slipped in beside him.

"Thank you" She whispered. She snuggled under the covers. She fell asleep.

_She saw her father lift the belt above his head. She knew what this meant. She dropped her toys and tried to run away from him but he grabbed her dress and pulled her back. She was so frightened that she shook whenever she looked into his eyes. Why didn't anyone love her?_

Irina woke up with a start. Tears were running down her face.

"Hey, hey, it's okay" Mutt whispered. She looked into his eyes and immediately felt reassured.

"I-I-I'm sorry I had a nightmare" She uttered.

"It's okay, come here" He whispered softly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards his chest. He peeled her hair off of her sweaty face and gently stroked it.

"What was it about?" He whispered.

"My childhood" She whispered, more tears falling down her face as she thought of the dream again.

"What happened in your childhood?" He asked.

"My family, they were horrible to me, they used to beat me and call me names and starve me, I-I-I didn't understand" She whispered, her voice cracking.

"Hey, hey, I will never let that happen to you again" He whispered, gently wiping the tears from her beautiful eyes.

"Thank you" She smiled weakly. He kissed the top of her head and held her close to his chest.

"I'll help you get back to sleep" He whispered.

"Thank you" She whispered. He smiled and gently stroked from the top of her head, down her cheek and down her neck. He did that again and again until she fell asleep. He watched her sleeping. She was so beautiful. He'd always thought that.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CHECK OUT MY AMAZING FRIEND MELANIE'S STORIES! THEY ARE FANTASTIC! HER USERNAME IS xXschmayXx!

P.S I'D REALLY APPRECIATE SOME MORE FEEDBACK ON THIS STORY! THANKS FOR READING IT SO FAR!


	7. Morning

Chapter 7

The next morning Irina woke up to find Mutt gazing down at her. She smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, I-I was waiting for you to wake up" He stammered.

"It's okay" She smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes thank you, and thanks for keeping me warm" She smiled.

"You're very welcome" He smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Yes I did thank you, it was nice having you in my arms" He smiled. They gazed into each others eyes for a moment, then they heard footsteps.

"Quick, get on the floor" He whispered. Irina quickly got out of bed and lay on the floor. There was a loud banging on the door.

"Mutt! Unlock this door right now!" Marion yelled.

"You'd better not have that bitch in your be-" Indy was cut off as Mutt opened the door.

"Is there a problem?" He asked. They peeked in to see Irina sitting on the floor looking as if she'd just woken up.

"No, just checking to make sure everything is where it should be" Marion grinned.

"Please don't talk about her like that, she's a person" Mutt said.

"So? She doesn't have any feelings" Indy said. Mutt shook his head.

"Why do you think she is frightened to death to even look at you?" Mutt yelled.

"It's an act and I'm not planning on believing it any time soon" Indy said, walking away.

"Me too" Marion said, following him. Mutt closed the door and sat on his bed. He patted the space next to him. Irina got up and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry about them Irina, they'll come round in time" Mutt smiled.

"I don't think so, I'm more than unwelcome in this house already, let alone in the future" She said, a small tear escaping from one of her beautiful eyes.

"Hey, no matter what, you will always be welcome here, and even if they don't ever accept you, I always will, I care about you Irina" He smiled.

"You do?" Irina asked.

"Yes, and besides, we'll be getting a place of our own soon" He smiled.

"You want me to live with you forever?" She asked.

"Irina, you're my bestest friend ever, of course I do" He smiled.

"You're not going to abandon me?" She asked.

"Of course not!" He cried. It upset him to think that she was always worried about being abandoned or unwanted. He didn't know why she hadn't been treated the way her treated her all her life. She was such a beautiful, charismatic person.

"Thank you, I really appreciate what you're giving me" She smiled.

"Aw" He smiled, hugging her. He kissed the top of her head.

"What are we going to do today?" Then she looked down. "Sorry, that was a bit rude of me" She uttered, bracing herself for a slap. Instead Mutt's hand rested on her cheek.

"What's so rude about that?" He asked.

"Well, you probably want to do something with your friends or family, I was kind of putting you on the spot there" She uttered.

"Irina sweetie, all I want to do is spend time with you, you are my friend and you are part of my family" He smiled, stroking her cheek gently.

"You class me as part of your family?" She asked. He nodded. She looked down, another tear escaping.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry, it's just… I've never been classed as part of a family before and I'm just really touched" She smiled.

"Aww" He smiled. They looked in to each others eyes. Irina's eyes wandered to Mutt's hand, which was still resting on her cheek.

"Sorry" He said, quickly taking his hand away from her cheek.

"Don't worry about it, would you like to come shopping with me?" He asked.

"I'd love to" She smiled.

"We could get you some new clothes" He smiled.

"Oh, but I haven't got any money" She said.

"No, I'll buy you some, you deserve a treat" He smiled.

"Thank you Mutt" She smiled.


	8. Shock

Chapter 8

Irina and Mutt set off to the nearby town. She looked so happy just to have a friend.

"This shop is really nice for clothes" Mutt smiled, leading Irina into a posh looking shop.

"I'm going over to the men's section, the women's is over there so you can have a browse" He smiled.

"Okay, thank you Mutt" She smiled.

"You're welcome" He smiled, walking off. She wandered over to the women's clothes. They were absolutely beautiful. She'd never seen clothes like this. She was scanning the area when she saw a beautiful blue dress. She went over to it. It had beautiful, shiny gemstones encrusted around the neckline. She carefully took it off of the hanger and held it up against herself.

"Irina" She heard a voice say. She turned round and saw Mutt. Her eyes were suddenly full of terror. She quickly put the dress back on the hanger and backed into the corner.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I was just looking" She uttered. She looked so frightened. Is this what her parents had reduced her to?

"Irina, there's no need to be scared, I won't hurt you" He smiled. Irina slowly came out of the corner. Mutt held his arms out. She walked into them and let him hold her there. He kissed the top of her head. Then he got the dress off of the hanger again.

"Do you like it?" He asked. Irina nodded.

"I think you'd look beautiful in it" He smiled.

"Th-th-thank you" She uttered. Then she saw the price.

"I can't let you spend that much on me" She said.

"Irina, you're having it, whether you like it or not" Mutt smiled. She giggled.

"Well, thank you very much" She smiled. They paid and then continued their shopping. Mutt bought Irina a whole wardrobes full of clothes and then they went home.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom" Mutt smiled.

"Okay" Irina smiled. Irina went into Mutt's bedroom to look at her new clothes. She was admiring her new blue dress when she was violently slapped across the face. She fell to the floor. She looked up to find Indy and Marion standing above her. Her eyes filled with terror, as she crawled to the back wall. Meanwhile Mutt was busy freshening up in the bathroom. When he came out he saw Marion with Irina's bag of clothes, about to walk out the front door. He darted over.

"What have you done?" He yelled.

"I'm taking these clothes back! That bitch doesn't deserve them!" She yelled. Mutt grabbed her arm and pulled her into his bedroom. He looked down and saw Irina lying in the corner limply, Indy standing over her with a belt covered in blood.

"Oh my god! Irina!" Mutt cried, running over to her.

"I-I-I'm sorry Mutt, I-I shouldn't have accepted your offer to buy me all of those clothes. I was very, very selfish and I promise it won't happen again, you can have all of your money back" She uttered. Mutt held her in his arms.

"No darling, you're keeping the clothes because you deserve them, don't listen to them, you are in no way selfish and whatever else they've said to you, it isn't true" He cried. She looked into his eyes. Indy stepped forward and went to belt her across the face. Mutt leapt on to him and punched him in the face repeatedly.

"Look what you've done to her!" Mutt yelled.

"Mutt! Get off of him" Marion yelled, dropping the clothes on the floor and running over. She looked over at Irina.

"You caused all of this you spiteful bitch! No one will ever love you!" Marion yelled.

"That's not true" Mutt yelled, getting up suddenly.

"Oh yeah, and give me one person in the whole of the universe who loves this ugly, worthless bitch?" Marion yelled.

"Me" He said.

"What?" Marion and Indy yelled at the same time. Mutt went over to Irina.

"I love her more than anything else in the world, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on and she's more precious to me than anything else ever could ever be, so much so-" He dug into his jacket pocket, "I want to spend the rest of my life with her" He smiled, bringing out a small box and opening it. There was a ring inside.

"So, Irina Anya Spalko, will you marry me?" He asked.


	9. Realisation

Chapter 9

Irina looked at him open-mouthed an wide-eyed. Marion and Indy looked over at her, hoping that she was going to say no.

"I'd love that more than anything else in the world!" Irina suddenly exclaimed. Mutt grinned ecstatically and slipped the ring gently onto her wedding finger. He was about to kiss her passionately but didn't get the chance. Indy leapt into the gap between them and grabbed Irina. He shoved her up against the wall, snatched the pocket knife that Mutt carried from his jacket pocket and put it up to Irina's throat.

"No! You are not marrying my son! How dare you even think of saying yes! Think of the misery you're going to put him through!" Indy yelled.

"Yeah! And you'll have to live the rest of your life knowing that Mutt hasn't and won't have ever had a chance to find the special woman for him because he's stuck with you!" Marion chipped in. Irina was terrified.

"Let her go!" Mutt yelled.

"No! Take the ring off of her finger and I won't kill her!" Indy yelled.

"I would never take that ring off, she is the love of my life, she is the special woman in my life and I want to live the rest of my life with her and have a family with her, she will always be the mother of my children!" Mutt yelled.

"Mutt! Do it now!" Indy yelled, pressing the knife harder to her throat, letting a drop of blood gently flow down her neck.

"Don't you guys understand? You're treating her like they used to treat her!" Mutt yelled.

"Like who used to treat her?" Marion yelled.

"Her parents, they used to treat her like this! Always beating her! Starving her! Threatening her with dangerous weapons! Calling her names! Making her feel like she's nothing! Ugly, worthless!" Mutt yelled.

"Because we're going to believe that!" Indy yelled. Mutt walked over to Irina's chest of drawers and pulled out an envelope.

"Come on Mutt! What is the point of all this?" Marion yelled. Mutt pulled out some photographs.

"This is Irina's family or was Irina's family! See that little girl right there? That's Irina. Covered in cut's, bruises and bite marks. And do you know why? Because nobody cared for her! Just like you're doing now!" Mutt yelled.

"Where did you get those?" Irina uttered, but was silenced by Indy pressing the knife to her throat even harder.

"I found them darling" Mutt said softly. Marion went over and picked up one of the photos.

"Why the hell would she keep them if they were so terrible to her?" Indy yelled.

"Why? Because she cared for them, she wanted to keep whatever she had left of them" Mutt said.

"What does this have to do with the fact that she kidnapped us and forced us to help her with her little mission, getting us arrested in the process?" Indy yelled.

"She was following orders. She hated every minute of it but she was scared of Stalin. She knew that if she didn't follow his orders. He would kill all of us including her but he would make her suffer much more. He wouldn't just kill her straight away. Oh no. He'd beat her, rape her and torture her first" Mutt said. Marion finally looked up at the photos with a tear in her eye.

"Let her go" She uttered, her voice cracking.


	10. Happiness

Chapter 10

Indy understood and dropped the knife on the floor. Irina ran straight into Mutt's arms.

"Hey, baby, it's okay" He whispered. Marion slowly walked over.

"I'm deeply sorry for what we've done to you. We understand your reasons for what you've done in the past and it doesn't need to be avenged in any way. What we did was out of order. You didn't deserve it and you will be a perfect wife for my son. You're beautiful" Marion smiled. Irina hugged her gently.

"Thank you Marion" Irina smiled.

"You're welcome Irina" Marion smiled. Indy was watching on. Mutt nodded to him.

"Haven't you got something to say too?" Mutt asked.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you and I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way" Indy muttered.

"Oh Indy" Irina laughed, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him. Indy felt his arms wrapping around her.

"I think you'll make our son happy" Indy smiled.

"Thank you, I hope I will" Irina smiled. Then she went over to her future husband. Mutt cradled her in his arms savouring her touch. He kissed her sweetly, making the moment last as he planted kisses all over her neck.

"You don't know how long I have waited to do this" Mutt smiled. Irina giggled.

"Me too" She said. Then he swept her up in his arms and plonked her down onto the bed.

"Uh..we'll leave you alone for a little while" Indy smiled. Marion chuckled to herself as she shut the door. Mutt shook his head.

"Parents hey?" He muttered. Irina pulled him down and kissed him.

"Just know that I will always be happy as long as I've got your love" She whispered, looking into his eyes.

"You will be happy for eternity then" Mutt smiled.

I'VE GOT ANOTHER IRINA/MUTT STORY IN THE WORKS RIGHT NOW! STAY TUNED FOR THAT ONE!

THANKS MEL!


End file.
